Typically, a lottery is a scheme for the distribution of prizes by chance. One example of a lottery is conducted by a random drawing of six numbers out of numbers from one through forty five and an entry that have all six drawn numbers selected wins a jackpot. In one example, lottery entries can be in a form of pre-printed tickets that participants buy. In another example, entries can be automatically generated at the time of the payment for an entry.